A Unique Twist of Irony
by NaruinoFTW
Summary: Once he had no magic, now he has a near infinite magic reserve and was taught by the father of all dragons...? talk about a Ironic Twist! OP Naruto/ Naruto x Juvia and possibly Lucy.


**Hey everyone, here with a new story, but before we get started, the idea for this story comes from Uzumaki-Son Naruto. He came up with the initial idea for the story plot, along with the magic that Naruto will use throughout, the 'dragon' that teaches Naruto, and all the crossover elements.**

 **We have passed ideas back and forth between us and hope you very much enjoy the new story, and also, before anyone complains about parts of the story, yes I know GT wasn't canon – you'll just have to deal with it; think of the GT universe as universe 8 not 9 (the current Dragon Ball Super Universe) and for those that have already guessed, yes this will be a triple crossover story, and the crossovers respectively will be: Naruto, Fairy Tail, and the Dragon ball Series.**

 **All rights belong to the respective owners of each anime and manga.**

* * *

Chapter One: The tale of a Lonely Child.

In a small town surrounded by trees and mountains, there lies a small town. This town is known for housing one of the strongest guilds in Fiore, Sabretooth.

This Guild only accepted those that were truly strong in their master's eyes; there was absolutely no room for weakness whatsoever in this guild.

While somewhere in the busy town, doing whatever it was they were doing to keep them as busy as they were, nearby, we find two young kids playing together and having fun with each other as much as they could.

They were best friends and enjoyed each other's company as much as the other did: The first was a young boy of eight years old with spiky blond hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a white shirt with green shorts and black shoes, and weirdly enough, he also had three whisker marks on each of his cheeks. This child was none other than Naruto Uzumaki, son of two of Sabretooth's strongest mages, Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki.

Playing with him was a young seven year old girl dressed in a pair of dark blue shorts and a lighter blue tank top; she had a pair of blue sandals on, and her hair was blue while she had dark blue eyes - Naruto swore this girl was addicted to the color blue - this was Juvia Lockser, one of the many children that lived in the orphanage.

Naruto and Juvia were the best of friends and have been for the past years that they had known each other.

Juvia was the only one who didn't ignore or tease Naruto for not having any magic power.

As the two kids were playing, Juvia looked to the sky to see the sun setting. Naruto noticed this and looked up too, and knew that their time together was over with for now.

"Want me to walk you back to the orphanage Juvia-chan?" he asked, just liked he did every day.

"If you don't mind Naruto-kun." Juvia replied with a light pink dusting on her cheeks. Over the past year the young blue haired girl and developed a crush on her blond friend… not that said blond had realized it yet.

While the duo made their way to the orphanage, the atmosphere was one of silence that would normally seem awkward to other people experiencing this, but it wasn't to them, because they didn't mind the silence as they enjoyed each other's presence, yet despite that small fact, Juvia decided to break the silence. "Naruto-kun, can Juvia ask you a question?" She asked.

'I still don't understand why she refers to herself in the third person.' Naruto thought to himself before nodding his head for Juvia to continue, which she did.

"Why must Naruto-kun have to stay in a town with the way everyone living here treats you?" Juvia asked the blond.

Naruto for his part, knew this question would be asked sooner or later. Ever since Naruto had told Juvia that he was unable to use magic and the way people treated him over it, she had asked this question at least once a week.

"Because you are the only friend I have Juvia-chan; I don't know where else I could go to anyways." He replied. "Even though the adults ignore me and the kids tease me about not having magic, I'm happy here, and I still stay here because then, you won't be alone." Naruto replied with a small smile forming on his face.

Juvia, while blushing a bit more than before, smiled brightly. It always cheered Juvia up to hear Naruto-sama's response like that. Juvia did not want Naruto-sama to leave. Naruto-sama was the only one that did not find Juvia weird and had time to play with Juvia.

Juvia wanted to stay with her Naruto-sama… forever and Naruto didn't know why, but he felt a shiver run up his spine, as he and Juvia continued their walk once more in silence. When they had finally made it to the orphanage, Juvia gave Naruto a hug and a peck to one of his whiskered cheek, before Naruto turned and headed for the place he stayed.

He wouldn't call it home, because home is where your family and the ones that loved you were waiting for you, Naruto didn't have anyone like that other than Juvia. Juvia was his home. He only managed to make it a few blocks away… suddenly, he heard it.

BOOM

A loud explosion rocked the area behind him, and he snapped his head immediately to the sound only to pale with wide eyes as he realized where it had come from… the front wall of the orphanage had been blown away from the outside.

He quickly took off running back from where he had just came from to make sure his one and only friend was ok.

As he got closer, he could see a few men putting kids, that were blindfolded and had their hands tied together, in the back of a wagon. Naruto caught the sight of his best friends blue hair as she was also loaded into the wagon.

Seeing that, made Naruto enter a blind fit of rage. He picked up a piece of wood from the destroyed wall and ran at the man and hit him in the back.

"Leave my friend alone!" He roared.

The man, hearing a scream, turned around to look behind him, expecting a fight but only saw the weak blond running towards him. He just smirked, like most of those in this town, he was able to tell that Naruto didn't have any ounce of magic in him, so he kicked Naruto in the gut sending him flying into a nearby tree where he hit his head.

The last thing Naruto saw before fading into unconsciousness was the wagon and Juvia disappearing in the distance.

-XXX-

Juvia didn't know how many days had passed by the time she came too.

All Juvia knew was that Juvia was still sitting down with the blind fold on; Juvia was too afraid to do anything else. Juvia wasn't sure what was happening or where she was even at.

From what Juvia figured, she was in a wagon or some type of transportation as Juvia could feel the wheels rolling across the ground and the turns they had kept making. Juvia wasn't even sure how long she and the others had been gone either. Juvia just sat there and listened to the silence, until she heard the distant sound of running water.

Juvia listened to that sound as it got closer and closer until it sounded like they were right beside it. The more Juvia listened to it, the more she felt like it was calling to her. Juvia felt like she could hear the water calling out to her in the back of Juvia's mind… Juvia wondered what was happening, as she was now focusing on the feeling she was having… then Juvia suddenly 'felt' the water 'move' to her will.

This surprised Juvia, she didn't know how she was able to 'feel' the water move, but Juvia wasn't going to let go of that 'feeling' as she saw this as a golden opportunity to escape and return back to her Naruto-sama.

Juvia 'latched' onto the water like she did before, but this time, within her grip was a larger amount of what she had earlier, and before anyone knew what was happening, water had rushed the wagon and those in and around it into the water.

Juvia's blindfold had come off as the water surrounded her; she could now tell she was in a river along with everyone else who was in the wagon.

The water once again acted to her will as it brought the other kids to her and the group of kids was pushed downstream by the current Juvia made. Juvia's water current had pushed the kids about five miles downriver, not that any of them knew that.

As the kids climbed out of the river, most went off on their own trying to find their way to their home. Juvia didn't have this in mind, her only thought was getting back to her Naruto-sama.

-XXX-

After what felt like hours, Naruto was finally awake, and while he cringed at the throbbing headache bothering him, he looked up to note that the sky was already dark.

It was night time.

Remembering what lead him into being in this state, he immediately snapped into action and using his unique gift of energy sensing, he tried to scope out his best friend, Juvia, only to end up with nothing within his limited radar.

He silently cursed himself. He was weak, and this weakness was the main reason Juvia was now gone.

He looked around, and he saw the destroyed building with mages walking around it. Most were giving him glares as they noticed him looking at them; Naruto knew why they glared, and it only fueled his feeling of being weak.

He his main reason for staying in this town was lost.

He lost his only friend and knew no one else cared for him like Juvia did. His parents and younger sister didn't care, if they did, they would have found him unconscious and helped him find Juvia.

He needed to leave. He needed to find a way to get stronger without magic. He wasn't going to leave his 'family' any note that he was leaving, they didn't deserve that courtesy from him.

So with his injured body, he walked and walked; the one thing that kept him moving was his will to get stronger and find and rescue Juvia.

He walked and walked; he never looked back… this was the last time this town would ever see or personally hear from him.

-XXX-

Days had passed, and Naruto was already out of any money he had on him: he had to pay for rooms to spend the night, pay for food, all the money he had saved over the year had quickly ran dry. He was currently in a small town looking for some type of work in order to make money.

It had been six months since he left his hometown and he was still unable to make any progress in either finding his friend or getting stronger.

He had slowly been making his way to a town called Magnolia after he had heard there was a guild called Fairy Tail, and he heard that they treated their own like family. He liked that, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to abandon his search for Juvia.

In the meantime, that was put on hold however, he needed money before he could confidently progress, unfortunately or fortunately for him, because he was too lost in thought, he accidentally walked into a woman.

Naruto looked up to see a woman in a pink dress, brown eyes, and had her blond hair up in a bun. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to run into you." He apologized as he bowed to the older woman.

"That's alright little one, but what are you doing out here by yourself? Do your parents know you are out here alone?" the woman kindly asked.

"I'm looking for work so I can make money to get to Magnolia Town." Naruto replied. "My parents probably don't even know I left home." He said. "They're probably too busy focusing on their special little girl."

The woman looked confused and a bit worried at the statement. "I'm sorry, I must not have heard correctly." The woman said. "Your parents do what?"

"I don't have any magic power at all and because of that I was always ignored by my family and insulted by everyone else where I came from." Naruto elaborated. "I only had one friend, and she was kidnapped. I've been searching for her for the past six months." He didn't know why he just told her all that, but he had a feeling that he could trust this woman in front of him.

As she heard part of the full story, the woman had a mix of anger, disappointment and sadness on her face: Anger at the way the people treated the young boy for their shallow reasons, for his parents showing favoritism of one child over another, she felt disappointment, and finally sadness, for him losing the only one who cared for him.

'He's young, and already he's been through too much.' She thought, looking down at Naruto with a look of pity. She squatted down and placed a hand on his shoulder after mulling to herself silently for a few seconds.

She decided that she could help this child out of the genericity of her heart. "My name is Layla Heartfilia, and I would like it if you would come and work for me." She began. "You can stay as long as you would like and I will pay you for all that you do around my home, what do you say?"

Naruto smiled, "I wouldn't mind working for you Miss Layla, and my name is Naruto." He told her, deliberately not wanting to use his last name. "Thank you."

"It's not a problem Naruto-kun." Layla said, smiling. "Now come on, let me introduce you to some of the people you'll be working with."

Naruto just smiled brightly, and followed after her as she left.

-XXX-

Another six months had gone by, and instead of having to suffer through on his own, he was surrounded by people he came to see as friends since Naruto had started working for the Heartfilia family.

He enjoyed the time he spent with the family, he enjoyed the new friends he made, and he enjoyed having to work for Layla. Perhaps, the only thing he didn't like – scratch that, perhaps the only person he didn't like – was Jude, proud husband to Layla, and father of his friend, Lucy Heartfilia.

He knew he had no right to complain, but he didn't appreciated how that man treated Lucy and sometimes Layla; he understood that her father was a business man, but that didn't give Jude the right to treat Lucy like an object of bargain.

Oh yes, he watched as Jude made his marriage proposals that were supposed to keep the Heartfilia name as strong as ever.

What a load of shit.

He lacked the power to do anything about it though, and despite wanting to bring his complaints to Layla, he knew that dealing with family matters not relating to him was a wrong move; but at least Lucy had her mother to help raise her whenever her father wasn't around… he had to admit that seeing the love between mother and daughter made him feel a sense of longing.

He had to leave; he wanted something he couldn't have here… but he knew where else to get what he wanted…

-XXX-

"Do you really have to go Naruto-kun?" Lucy asked, sad that the one she'd developed a crush on over the last six months of his tenure was leaving.

"I have to Lucy, but don't worry I'm sure we'll meet again one day." Naruto said as he gave the young girl a hug before turning to Layla.

The two were standing in front of their mansion entrance door, watching him as he was standing outside their house. He had an expression of sadness which formed at the inner realization that he was leaving something great behind.

"Thank you for allowing me to stay here and work for you Mrs. Layla." Naruto said before Layla walked up to him and wrapped him in a hug.

"I really wish you weren't leaving Naruto, but I understand why you are." She said. "Never forget that you're always welcome here and don't forget to come and visit us ok?"

Naruto gave a nod in response before he walked out of the compound gates and headed toward the train station that would take him straight to Magnolia town, a town he would find the guild he was looking for, Fairy Tail…

He just hoped that the rumors he heard were true.

 **To Be Continued.**

* * *

 **Authors Note:** What a ride, am I right? Well there's the first chapter for this awesome story. Be warned though guys, there's going to be a Huge time skip before Chapter Two, because my Co-author and I are planning on starting it somewhere in Canon.

Though, don't be upset, we'll ease up Naruto's life in Fairy Tail to you, and also, we might just show his home and family reaction to his disappearance… but that's for another time.

NaruinoFTW: I mentioned this in my other story The Fox and The Flower, but I am currently working two jobs and trying to take care of my sick wife. The updates may be slow but I promise that all the stories will be updated at least once a month. I would like to thank you all in advance for your patients and support.


End file.
